


乡村爱情

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 恶搞向。注意避雷。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 3





	乡村爱情

“这他妈的是什么鬼东西？！”杰森盯着手里小小的红色纸片，他的手指用力缩紧，深深地嵌入纸片里，可怜的纸片被他掐得瑟瑟发抖，不一会儿就变得皱巴巴的。  
“安静，杰。”提姆放下手里的针线，抬头瞥了一眼还在挥舞着纸片的噪音源，“咱们的棚子都要被你的声音掀翻了。噢，前几天那边还漏雨来着。我劝你最好在它变得更加弱不禁风之前找东西给填上，不然咱们的日子可真的没法过了。”  
“天啊鸟宝宝！你什么时候变得和迪基鸟一样啰嗦了？！”杰森将那纸片翻过来覆过去地瞧，似乎还不能接受上边的信息。  
“我只是在陈述事实。”提姆说着从兜里拿出一张一模一样的红色纸片，“还有，这再怎么说也是请柬，我建议你不要把它弄得像一张厕纸。毕竟到时候还是要拿出来作为入场凭证的。”  
“请柬？！入场凭证？！”杰森的语调明显提高了八度，“哇哦！这时候我应该说什么？——你们城里人真会玩？！我很荣幸接受来自你们的邀请？”  
“杰——”  
“别跟我说你这么自然地就接受了，鸟宝宝！就那个小屁孩——他才几岁？！他才几岁就他妈的要结婚？！对象还是迪基鸟？！”杰森三步并作两步跨到提姆面前，把他的脸掰向自己，“老子他妈的都还没结婚呢！！他一小屁孩急个什么急啊？！”  
“说实话我也很诧异。”提姆一脸波澜不惊，完全看不出他自称的诧异，“且不说达米安和迪克的关系——算了，我估计整个哥谭村也就你这神经大条的家伙不知道了，我在意的是他们如何说服了布鲁斯并且还……如此大张旗鼓地办婚礼。”  
“你这小脑瓜是生锈了还是咋地？”杰森又凑近了提姆一点，敲了敲他的脑袋，“老家伙都能同意我们俩搬出来住，给他亲儿子办个婚礼有什么稀奇！”  
“可如果对象是迪克呢？”提姆还是想不通。  
“他都能接受他最乖的儿子和我这种二愣子在一起了还有什么不能接受的？”杰森说着在桌子上胡乱抓了把蚕豆放进嘴里嘎嘣嘎嘣地嚼了起来，“何况把亲儿子交给迪基鸟他肯定也放心，我都怀疑他是不是在心里暗自庆幸自己当年他妈的一不小心捡了一个童养媳！”  
“杰森！”提姆的语气里多了几分严厉，但杰森一听就知道是装出来的，因为他那近在咫尺的脸上虽然表情严肃但却绷不住微微上扬的嘴角。“你这话要让布鲁斯听到了，咱们这个月可就没法换新的锄头了。”  
“你还担心这个？”杰森夸张地张开手臂，好一分‘有种你不给我换新锄头’的气魄，“老子没他的锄头就下不了地吗？！还有，你刚才说的话有个问题，我们现在可没在哥谭村。”  
“……你的反射弧还真是长。”提姆低下头悄悄笑了一声，又拿起针线继续织毛衣，“想想该带什么礼物去？”  
“你就这么轻易决定要去了啊？”杰森把他挂在门背后的红桶拿下来，在手里抛了两下，“爷还得考虑考虑，给不给他们这个面子。”  
“如果你去的话或许我们也可以试着跟布鲁斯说说结婚的事情。”提姆轻描谈写地掠过一句，这可没逃过杰森的耳朵。  
“切，老子结婚又不需要他允许！他管好他的宝贝儿子就行！”杰森从鼻子里哼出一口气，“不过看在迪基鸟的面子上我就勉强赏个脸去瞄一眼吧。”  
“下周就这个时候就是婚礼了，好好准备一下，收拾收拾自己，带点好东西去。”提姆站起来想伸个懒腰，却被杰森拦腰一抱揽进了怀里。  
“下周的事儿，不急嘛。”杰森坏笑一下，伸手揉了揉怀中男孩的黑发，“在此之前——鸟宝宝，让我来先‘收拾收拾’你吧。”

“爹。”达米安走进砖头房的时候，布鲁斯正吃着阿福送来的草饼。不得不说暴发户就是不一样，看这过得跟城里人似的。布鲁斯见达米安进来，赶紧把吃了一半的草饼按进盘子里，直起身子，停下咀嚼的动作并抑制住自己想要舔嘴唇的冲动，恢复作为一个父亲的威严。他犹豫了半秒钟，将仍包在嘴里的还没经过充分咀嚼的草饼硬生生地咽了下去。  
“咳咳，下次进来记得敲门。”布鲁斯清了清嗓子，以免草饼卡在喉咙里把他噎死。哥谭村的知名暴发户居然在儿子婚礼前夕被草饼噎死——他打死也不愿听到村里的人们传出这样的闲话来，那可真是太没面子了。  
“我和格雷森已经试过衣服了，非常合身。谢谢您。”达米安看起来心情很好，他很少有主动来找布鲁斯道谢的时候，看来他真的是把这件事情看得很重。  
“合身我就放心了。”布鲁斯的语气缓和了一些，不知是因为草饼还是因为其他的什么，“请柬我都已经发出去了。”  
“杰森和提姆也收到了吧？”达米安挑了挑眉。  
“是的。阿尔弗雷德也觉得他们该回来一趟了，这是个很好的机会。”布鲁斯没有否认。  
“小翅膀和提米要回来了？”这唱歌一般的音调，一听就知道是谁——“没错，这可是个难得的一家人聚在一起的好机会！”  
“哼。”达米安不屑地撇撇嘴，“我倒是要给他们做做‘榜样’，同居了那么久连婚都不敢结，也是辛苦他们了啊。”  
“嘿达米，别这么说嘛~我知道你也是为他们急啊~”迪克笑嘻嘻地搭住达米安的肩膀，达米安现在已经长得比迪克还要高了，迪克没法再像以前一样弯下腰把达米安整个圈住。你别说，迪克还真挺怀念那个感觉的。  
“谁为他们急了。”达米安冷笑，伸手把迪克的肩一搂往自己怀里按，“你是属于我的，格雷森。我现在只需要确认这一点就足够了。他们要怎样可不关我的事。”  
布鲁斯干咳了一声。达米安了解其中的含义，却丝毫没有要松开迪克的意思，只是向他爹抛了个眼神，在获得布鲁斯离开许可的点头后，他的手从迪克的肩膀游走到腰部，两人一起出了房间。  
布鲁斯叹了口气，默默地把刚才被他用蛮力按压在盘子里的那已经变形的半个草饼拎起来，塞进了嘴里。

“达米……”剩下的话被达米安的吻粗暴地堵了回去，刚一出门确认已经不在布鲁斯的视力范围内，达米安就把迪克推得撞在了砖头墙壁上，痛得迪克倒抽一口气，有那么一瞬间他以为墙要塌了屋子要垮了哥谭村是不是要重建了。很幸运，答案是并没有。而且，达米安也没有给他这个喘息的机会。  
“嘿……嘿……慢点儿，达米？”迪克好容易从达米安的吻中找到了说话的机会，他的手攀上对方的后背，轻轻地拍着这个刚刚几乎用尽了全身力气吻他的大男孩。“我们还有很多时间。”  
“少废话，格雷森。”达米安不耐烦地咂咂嘴，“你要知道我在10岁的时候就认定总有一天我会要你了。”  
迪克把头埋在达米安的颈窝里笑出了声。  
“现在你终于要实现你10岁时的愿望了。”他吻了吻达米安的肩膀。

“杰，我决定就穿之前布鲁斯送我的那套花衬衫了。”提姆理了理衣服，走到羊圈里看向正在数羊的杰森。  
“你成年的时候他送你的那套？挺合身的，反正你也没长个子。”杰森打了个哈欠，从羊圈里拖出一只胖乎乎的绵羊，“就这个吧。我觉得我对那小鬼已经是仁义尽致了。”  
“行啊。”提姆接过那只绵羊，把它赶上三轮车，然后转过身上下打量杰森：“你穿什么去？”  
“这身？”杰森看了看自己，脏兮兮的蹭了不少土的背心，皱得不成样子的短裤，再加上……一双老式凉拖。  
提姆的眉毛拧成一团：“婚礼再怎么说也是正式场合，穿成这样也太……”  
“行行行我他妈去换不就行了！你别像迪基鸟那样神叨叨的。”杰森摆摆手，大跨步地走进了棚子。  
提姆再次抬起头来的时候吓了一跳——天啊！杰……杰森？！  
眼前的男人穿着干净的白背心，勾勒出坚实的肌肉轮廓，一条简单的短裤却衬得腿部的肌肉完美无缺，再加上那双年代久远的凉拖，以及……他平时只有在重要场合才戴上的红头罩，不得不说整个人连气质都变了。  
提姆觉得自己快要窒息了。他已经很久没有看到杰森穿得如此正式的样子——上一次看见他这副模样，大概要追溯到他在韦恩砖头房外的马棚里向自己告白的时候。  
“走吧，我的小少爷？”杰森的脸掩藏在红桶下看不到表情，但提姆知道他一定勾着嘴角。“坐稳啦！”杰森骑上三轮车，载着提姆和他怀中胖胖的绵羊向哥谭村赶去。

“诶诶，你看那是谁呀？”“好像是别个村儿来的吧？”“俺可没见着穿这么洋气嘚！”“诶呦这小伙子老帅了！身子也壮！想把俺姑娘嫁给他咧！”“这小伙子是不是隔壁大都会屯儿的哟？”哥谭村里像是炸开了锅一般热闹，高大的男人被围了里三层外三层，他一边友好地婉拒围观大妈们的各种做媒，一边牵着一头大牛在人群中艰难地开拓出一条道路。这条道路直通向韦恩家的砖头房。  
“呃……嗨。”男人挠挠头，有些尴尬地和对面板着脸的布鲁斯·韦恩打招呼。  
“我不记得邀请过你。”布鲁斯面色阴沉，“克拉克·肯特。”  
“唔……呃，这，这是请柬。”克拉克连忙从兜里掏出一张被折叠得很工整的红纸。  
布鲁斯接过来眯着眼睛鉴定了一会儿，叹了口气。阿福……  
“咳，嗯……欢迎你来参加我儿子和……我儿子的婚礼。克……肯特先生。”布鲁斯换了一套正式的称呼和说法，郑重地和来者握了握手。  
“噢谢谢，布鲁斯。我是说……嗯，你没必要这么正式，你知道的，呃……这个——这个是……送给你们家的。”克拉克把牛往前拉了一把，牛鼻子差点和布鲁斯的鼻子撞个正着。“我，这头牛我养了好几年了，也不知道有什么能送的，就……”  
“谢谢，克拉克。”布鲁斯礼貌地打断了他，想要终结这个话题。  
“其，其实我……布鲁斯，我想我还有点事儿想和你谈谈，私下里。关于——呃……虽然，你知道，你是靠养猪和卖马致富的，而我比较擅长养牛——我的意思是，我们可以互补一下……”  
“我想没这个必要，克拉克，我的农场里现在已经不缺牛了。”布鲁斯简单地拒绝了对方的要求，克拉克有些沮丧地垂下脑袋。  
“不过……虽说没必要，但我也不介意多点东西。”布鲁斯背过身去补充了一句，“没有其他要紧事情的话我就先走一步，你待会儿去婚礼场地那边吧。”  
克拉克望着布鲁斯的背影愣了一下，随即挠挠头，露出一个放牛哥专属的憨厚笑容。

“你很紧张？”迪克微笑地看着身边穿着新衣服的达米安，虽然早在试衣服的时候就已经知道对方穿出来的模样，但是在这个最为神圣的场合下，他依然抑制不住想要抱住对方蹭蹭的冲动。  
“没有。”比他高出那么一点的男孩儿倔强地摇摇头，深呼吸后目光偏向他迅速转移了话题，“你穿这身很好看，格雷森。”  
迪克穿着大红色的礼服。这礼服是不久前随达米安的新衣服一起被送过来的，达米安第一次看到迪克试穿这件礼服的时候眼睛都直了，他甚至没能忍住，一个箭步冲过去就把迪克推到了床头，他花了很大的力气才松开紧扣住迪克的手，装作若无其事的样子背过身去咳嗽了几声，却掩饰不住血色上脸。  
“你们准备好了吗？”布鲁斯出现在门口，打断了两人的对话。  
“嗯哼。完美！”迪克神采飞扬，他挑了挑漂亮的眉毛，迎上达米安的目光。  
“那准备出去吧。”布鲁斯点点头，离开房间去接待宾客了。  
“我会当着所有人的面宣布，你是我的。”达米安勾起一抹自信的微笑，“你也只能是我的。”

当达米安挽着迪克出现在哥谭村韦恩家砖头房农场前那一大片专门为他们空出来的婚礼场地的时候，所有人的目光都被牢牢地吸引住了。  
“哇哦~”杰森低低地吹了声口哨，把还抱着绵羊的提姆整个儿圈进自己怀里，看着不远处耀眼的一对新人。  
“我——达米安·韦恩！在这里向所有人宣布！”达米安拒绝使用布鲁斯新买的扩音器，直接对着底下几乎全村的人大声喊道，“迪克·格雷森！从今天起！不管是以前，现在，还是将来——都是我的！他只属于我一个人！”底下的群众被他这吼得大气都不敢出，只好一个劲儿地鼓掌，听着他发表帝王般的宣言，“我是最强的，所以我要的人也必须是最完美的！”  
“哼，臭小鬼还真是嚣张啊。老子有承认你是最强的吗？”杰森嗤笑一声，在提姆抬头对他投去一个“你能不能安静点”的眼神时，冷不丁地凑过去吻上了对方的嘴唇。  
提姆明显吓了一跳，但没有推开杰森。而他甚至还没反应过来，手就已经猛地收紧，怀里的绵羊被他这一用力扣，竟痛得叫唤起来：“咩——咩——！！”  
一瞬间，所有人的目光都转移到了绵羊这边，自然也就看到了……抱着绵羊接吻的……杰森和提姆。  
“混蛋托德！该死的德雷克！”达米安瞬间炸毛，“这可是我的婚礼！”  
“小翅膀！提米！”迪克倒是很高兴，他之前太过专注于达米安，根本没看到底下的人群里还混着自己的两个弟弟。  
“……”布鲁斯皱了皱眉头，他知道是阿尔弗雷德检查的请柬，其实他早就在提姆和杰森入场的时候发现了他们，但他并没有上去搭话，看样子他们俩也是想在婚礼结束后再正式打个招呼，但……这是几个意思？头一遭，布鲁斯觉得自己可能在判断过程中出了些许差错。  
“天啦噜！这一对儿也是今天结婚的嘛？”“诶吗这小哥可真俊哟！”“喔唷那小伙子身材可棒！”“咿哟喂你瞧他们还有那么肥一只绵羊哦！一看就是有钱人家！”“可惜可惜，不然俺家姑娘可就找着对象了！”围观群众的重点瞬间转移，达米安在台上瞪着杰森和提姆，这两个不知天高地厚的家伙！亏得爹还请了你们过来参加婚礼！这是来踢馆的吗？！  
“好了好了，达米，别生气～”迪克笑着打圆场，拍拍达米安的后背，“反正你要说的也说完了，婚礼也差不多结束了，咱们现在可是……”  
达米安冷笑一声，还没等迪克说完就一把拽过他的领子，迪克几乎是撞在达米安的嘴唇上，达米安毫不犹豫地开始用力吸吮迪克的嘴唇，迪克反应了半秒，便心领神会地配合着达米安粗暴的动作，轻柔地回吻过去。  
“天啊啊啊啊新人接吻啦！”“噢噢噢！！”“真是般配啊！这种大场面俺们哥谭村儿多少年才出一回哟！”达米安的举动终于又成功地赢回了围观群众的注意力。哼，这可是我的婚礼！达米安一边吻着迪克一边骄傲地朝底下的群众挑眉，怎么可能让那一对混蛋抢了风头？！  
布鲁斯看着这混乱的场面叹了口气，他有一瞬间觉得自己真的老了，没法再干预这些年轻人的事情了。嘈杂声中突然有人轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。“需要帮忙吗？”就算他不说话布鲁斯也知道来者是谁。“别添乱，克拉克。”他压低声音，冷冷地拒绝了。  
“杰森！”提姆恍然间回过神来，他红着脸别过身子，低下头去几乎将整个脸埋进羊毛里。杰森咧着嘴笑起来，顺着人群的目光看到还在拥吻的迪克和达米安。呵，看在迪基鸟的面子上，爷这次就让你一回！杰森想着，看了看自家又害羞又气恼的小红鸟，伸手过去揉了揉那颗小脑袋。

婚礼终于在达米安和迪克的长吻中结束，围观群众三三两两地议论着今天的大场面，回去以后肯定谁都没心思再种地了。人群逐渐散去后，有两个人的身影逐渐显立清晰起来。准确来说，应该是两人一羊。  
“哟，小翅膀！提米！”迪克几乎是一路欢快地跳到了他们面前，张开手臂想把两个人都抱住，然而杰森眼疾手快先一步飞速地闪到了一边，留下可怜巴巴的提米和胖乎乎的绵羊承受了来自大哥爱的熊抱。  
“哼，想砸我的场子？没那么容易。”达米安翻了个白眼，“比起某些同居了那么久还不敢结婚的人，我这边是不是进展得太快了？”  
“进展太快？”杰森在一旁针锋相对地讥讽，“比起某些已经结婚了却连床单都没有滚过的人，我可是很担心某人的能力啊！”  
“什么？！”达米安狠狠地瞪了杰森一眼，那表情像是下一秒他就要一口把杰森吞进肚子里去，“你再说一遍？！我可比你早结婚！”  
“哇哦我才不介意！”达米安能想象到杰森那红桶下一脸无所谓的欠揍表情，“反正我和鸟宝宝该干的都干了，又不用等到结婚……”  
“行了杰森！”提姆红着脸打断了沾沾自喜的男人，把怀里的绵羊塞到迪克手里，“这，这个……是送给你们的，新婚快乐！”  
“噢谢谢你提米！”迪克抱起绵羊，转头向杰森眨了眨晶亮的眼睛，“还有杰森！你们也尽早啊！”  
“-TT-”达米安不屑地扫了绵羊一眼，没再吭声了。  
杰森耸耸肩，故意咂了砸嘴，走回提姆身边，只伸手一捞，就将提姆整个人横抱起来，挑衅似地看向达米安。  
“杰——”不得不说提姆今天受到的惊吓实在是太多了。  
“先走了，毕竟我们还有更重要的和事情要办。迪基鸟你记得好好养羊，别让它瘦了。至于你——小鬼头，可别让迪基鸟失望啊！”简直透过红桶都能感受到这家伙飘飘然的气息，达米安攥紧了拳头，看在迪克的面子上，他拼命忍住了想要一拳打掉那家伙脑袋上红桶的冲动，他可不想在新婚之日出手打人，而且还是打一个本来就欠揍的混蛋。  
“不用你多嘴，托德。”达米安上前示威似的环住迪克的腰，“格雷森值得最好的。”

“咳嗯。”农场的粮草房里，布鲁斯理了理衣服，活动了一下面部肌肉，让自己恢复一个严肃的表情。  
“嘿布鲁斯，谢谢你……呃，我，我改天会正式——”  
“不用。”布鲁斯头也不回地向粮草房紧闭的门走去。  
“带头牛过来就行。”末了，克拉克听到前边的人小声补充了这么一句。

“杰，你今天是怎么了？”提姆躺在木板床上，看着倾覆上来的男人，任由自己落入一个温暖而有力的怀抱。  
“你很聪明，鸟宝宝。”杰森吻着他的耳垂，在他耳边轻轻地吹气，“所以，选个好日子。”  
“杰——等等？你这是要……”  
“老子真是等不及想要了你。”剩下的话被杰森融进一个绵长的亲吻。

“嘿达米……别急，别急……”迪克喘着气，看着伏在自己身上的男孩儿。哪怕是在最为激烈的战斗中他也从未见过他如此急躁的模样，“慢慢来……”  
“格雷森……”达米安扑上去咬住迪克的嘴唇，像是要分出胜负似的死死地将对方压制住，把所有的主动权都牢牢掌握在自己手中。  
迪克挺了挺腰，他知道男孩儿在想什么，达米安总归是有些孩子气，谁都看得出这小子争强好胜的个性。  
“你值得最好的。”他听见达米安说，用他那一贯带着傲气的声线。  
“当然。”他抱住身上的男孩儿，闭上眼睛，将自己完全对他敞开，让对方的气息肆意地侵占自己的身体，“因为你就是最好的。”

\-----END---


End file.
